Myth
by Lindsey.S. Ramos
Summary: After a tragic car accident leaving her family dead, Eve moves in with her Aunt Susie and discovers her life is much more important then ever.


Myth

Author's Note:

I would like to thank my friends for helping me with ideas, Aundrea thanks.

When I was fourteen I had a family. I had a mom, a dad and two brothers named Kyle and John, and we were a close family. We did everything together. Every year out of the five of us, one of us could choose where to go for a family vacation together. This year it was my turn. I chose for us to go to the Great Lakes up to Michigan. We lived in Nashville, so it wouldn't take that long to get there. I missed Nashville with a deep passion more than anything. I had friends, a family.  
I remember looking at Kevin while he listen to his MP3 player, then to John and him texting his girlfriend, Tammy. They've been together since he was thirteen. My parents didn't approve since of the young age, but now that he's sixteen they think Tammy is adorable and are hoping for her as a daughter in law in the future, and so am I. Back in Nashville, Kevin had a band and he was the lead guitarist and his best friend Lance was the singer. Everyone at school had a crush on Lance. He had blonde silk hair, beautiful blue eyes and a nice body. I've craved for him since the beginning of ninth grade. One time when Kevin brought Lance home to practice, he bumped into me while I was wearing shorts and a white top. I was blushing so hard the rest of the day and couldn't face seeing him again.  
My friend, Brittany always told me that he would never go for me because of how I looked. She said he hated girls with curves. I had plenty of curves to go around, but my hair was my best feature. I had blonde hair, with black layers under it. It was natural and I loved my hair so much. My mom always said my eyes were the best, but I always secretly thought my hair was. I was practically in love with my hair. If only my mom was here to see me now.. She would hate me for what I've done to my hair. I remember the accident as if it was yesterday. My dad was getting frustrated about being blocked in by three semis, and so was I because I watched movies and it scared me to death.  
"Come on, move the damn thing already!" He shouted, making me flinch. My mom looked at him with concern. "Hun, look the semi is about to move." She was trying her best to keep him stressful and I wish things went differently. The semi slowly moved in front of us to the other side of the road, and before everyone knew it we went head first into a LANE CLOSED sign and we were hanging in a ditch. I jumped up and realized what had happen and I began to sob. I shook Kevin, but I regretted it because his neck bone was piercing his skin. I gasped, and then dared myself to look at John who head was cracked, you could see one half of the skull up more then regularly. But my parents were worse. My mom was lying on the hood, her body was tangled up and my dad was hanging in a tree like hangman. The car door opened, and someone was staring at me in shock and surprised. "Eve, Eve can you hear me? Are you okay? What happen?" I stared at him, what was he doing here? Why was he here? "Lance? What are you doing here?" I slowly blacked out, and the last thing I remembered was my Aunt Susie holding my hand in the hospital bed. She had told me I had two broken ribs and a broken arm from the impact of the ditch. It was a very steep ditch, and I was the only one who survived the crash. Aunt Susie helped me with funeral arrangements and grief and I told her I couldn't live in Nashville anymore. Not in the town my family once lived and had happy memories at. She understood me, so she took me to Phoenix where her and my mom grew up. I didn't really like it at first, but I grew to love it. I had friends who were like me, who accepted death in their eyes and believed the dead walked among the living. Now I'm a different person, and I love my new self.

The alarm clock went off exactly at 6:35 AM and I angrily stared at it despicably I clicked it off, got up and went to my mirror. I admired myself. My hair was now black and I wore nothing but black and a cross around my neck. It's been two years since I've been in Nashville, and I plan on never going back to that hellhole again. I went to my closet, grabbed a black corset and purple skinny jeans. While I was doing that, I was brushing my hair and teeth. Yeah, kind of complicated but hey. I heard my phone go off, and ran to get it. "Hello?" I answered, knowing it was Ava. "Hey, girl are you ready yet? You know how Kyle and Vincent get when we're late to their house." I sighed, of course. She was totally in love with Kyle but Kyle never noticed her ever. Kyle was seventeen, and his brother Vincent was sixteen, like me. Ava was sixteen, also. "I'm ready, come get me whenever." I hung up and pulled my jeans up. I slid my purple sneakers on, and added my white feather in my hair. I grabbed my bag, and headed downstairs to the kitchen where Susie was waiting for me to grab my breakfast which included a apple. "Morning, kiddo."  
I waved at her. "Morning, cya after school." She nodded and headed upstairs. you arrived he wants me to pick him up more and more lately, yaknow? It's complicated and I can't help feel jealous of you-"

"No offense, Ava," I cutted her off, I was getting annoyed by all of her questions. "But obviously he doesn't like you more then a friend. I'm not saying this to be mean, but if he doesn't want to go there then just leave it there, okay? I'm not interested in dating anyone." Ava smiled, and said thanks to me for helping her out. I sighed of relief. When we finally arrived to Kyle and Vincent home, we headed for school and we all walked in. We usually sat at the lunch tables before the first bell rang, and usually everyone just avoids us. But not today, today we had a new student from Ohio and he hasn't made himself noticeable till recently. He accidently bumped into the gym teacher, Mr. Hunt and he was carrying a carton of milk. "Way to go, fresh meat. Now I need a new tie. I hope you have gym this semester, I will be looking forward having you in my class." Everyone laughed, and went back to gossiping between themselves while Ava, Kyle, Vincent and I just chilled at our table being bored with ourselves. Across the hall from the rest of the lunch tables Abby Gibson, our student body President AKA teachers pet was hanging the Prom posters up. When the first bell rang, Ava and I decided to ditch Kyle and Vincent and skip school to go to the mall to waist time. "Should I ask Kyle to the prom or no? Is that too straight forward?" I sighed, here we go again. It's like she can only talk about Kyle and it get's really annoying, so instead of listening to her I decided to text Kyle and see if he likes Ava and hopefully get him to ask her to Prom so she could shut up. He replied back five minutes saying kind of, so I told him to ask her to Prom and he never replied back. Maybe he's thinking about it? All well, we finally arrived at the mall and we sat near the fountain in the middle of the stores. We grabbed some ice cream and started talking about hair and school. "Are you going to go to Prom?" I rolled my eyes, "With who? I have no interest in anyone at this stupid school. I'd rather be at home on the computer listening to music unlike you." Ava laughed, and her ice cream fell and we nearly died of laughter until some kid came up and gave her a new cone. "Uh, thanks." I looked up at him and he looked familiar. His hair was black, and I couldn't see his eyes because he was wearing sunglasses to hide them. But his hat showed it all. "Lance?" It was more of a statement then a question, and Ava looked at me in surprise as if I knew who this kid was. His mouth turned slowly into a smirk, but he walked away. I began to follow him but Ava demanded I stay with her. She was afraid what I would do.

The rest of the way in Ava car back to school to pick Kyle and Vincent up was confusing. Lance was at the mall. Here, in Phoenix. Or was I being paranoid and imaging images from years ago. He looked like Lance, but he seemed taller and more quiet then the Lance I knew. The car was quiet, and I could feel Ava practically breathing, that's how calm it was. I cleared my throat, and we arrived in the parking lot to the school and Kyle and Vincent were waiting for us on the sidewalk. "Where'd two go the whole day?" Vincent asked, obviously annoyed that we ditched them at school while we were at the mall having fun without him. "We went to the drug store to pick up some tampons. We're sorry, if we knew you wanted to tag along to carry some tampons we would've gladly tooken." Ava began dying and Kyle had a huge smile on. "Way to go Vincent." He mumbled under his laughter. Vincent gave me the finger and I laughed. "Hey, when's the prom again?" Ava asked, looking in the mirror window at Kyle and Vincent. "I think it's this weekend." Kyle said, and looked uncomfortable. I texted him asking if he thought about what I offered, and he looked at me in the mirror and I knew he had. Today was Thursday, and the Prom was most likely tomorrow night. Ava dropped me off at my house, and when I opened the door Aunt Susie was talking to someone. Someone who looked familiar, someone who could take my breath out of my chest in a heart beat. I knew who it was, and when he turned around I gasped. "Hello, Eve."

Chapter Two

When I noticed Lance Monty standing in front of me, in front of Susie, I nearly blacked out. But instead of blacking out, I asked, "What are you doing here? How did you found me? Susie, what's going on?" Susie sighed, and patted down next to her on the couch. I sat down, and waited for some answers. Susie cleared her throat before she answered some of my questions. "Eve, there's something you must know." She paused, and waited for Lance to pick up but he was skimming through my bag. "Hey, that's not yours. Why were you looking through it?"

"Just to make sure. Anyways, as your aunt was saying, there's this place where.. how do I say this? Humans are not the only race on planet Earth. There's a race named the Immortals and we live forever. We're not like vampires, or anything of that sort. We are much, much more different from them." Immortals? Living forever? What was he talking about! He was probably drugged, or something. This doesn't make any sense whatsoever and it's making me very frustrated. "Your family are Immortals, only not every Immortal has powers or immortality. You see, if two people have children and bound their selves to one another they no longer have immortality but it is passes on to their children. It doesn't hit until you are eighteen and that's when you start experience changes in your eye sight, which is called Mage sight. Mage sight helps you see in the dark, it's like night vision only a lot better and useful." I shooked my head so many times when he was talking, and he began to realize he needed to get to the point before I call the police and send him to a mental hospital. "What I'm saying is, you're Immortal Eve. And I am, too." I stared at him, and wondered what planet he came off of. "Listen, Lance I may have had a crush on you forever ago, but now you're just down right crazy. I don't know why you are here, but you need to leave." Lance sighed, and he slowly rolled up his shirt sleeve and pointed at this grey mark that looked like a cross but it had chains around it. "Now look at your arm." I slowly rolled my sleeve up, and gasped when I had the same mark on my lower funny bone. Why haven't I seen this before? "What is this? What have you done to my arm?" I started to get mad, and frustrated with myself for acting like a fool. "That mark, on your arm and mine, is the mark of the Chosen. The Chosen is a group of Immortals, they have more power then anyone. Most of the regular Immortals barely have anymore power because of Dr. Potinus. Dr. Potinus isn't an Immortal, he is a Mage of great potential and he uses his magic for evil. That is why I am here, I am here to help you come in with your powers when you're seventeen, usually we wait till you're eighteen but since you are one of the Chosen, you are the exception. Dr. Potinus has a plan to mind control Immortals and enslave humankind." I tried to process this through, but I couldn't. "I think I've heard enough of this nonsense and I have a prom to get ready for so I'm going to go shopping for prom." Even though Prom was tomorrow night, and I absolutely didn't want to go to it, but I wanted to get away from Lance as far as I can. "Eve, wait-" Lance stopped Susie from trying to get me to stop leaving.

I just kept walking, and walking until I felt Lance grabbed my arm and pull me into him. "Eve, we have to talk. I know it's a lot to take in, but you must know what your fate is." Ugh, I didn't want to hear this shit again. He lead me back towards my home, but instead of stopping there he lead me behind a building and showed me this chain necklace with a black circle hanging on it. "So you like jewelry? Good for you." He sighed, "No, Eve. This is yours." Last I remembered I wouldn't have gotten an obviously disgusting necklace. I laughed, "Yeah right. Why would I want that? That thing is ancient." Lance held it up to the sun, and when the suns gaze landed on it, the circle changed into a blue circle with a black raven on it. The raven had baby blue eyes and a beautiful color. It wasn't like just any other black, it was really beautiful. I took it out of Lance hands and held it in my hands and felt like I held this before. "Before we are born our souls carry something special to them through birth. It may not be with your when you are born, but it is yours no matter where it is. No one can take it from you, and no one has the ability to destroy it. Being one of the Chosen, the thing your soul chose has a special gift in it that you can unlock and only you may do the ability."I stared at the chain necklace intently wondering if Lance was telling the truth or not. Part of me wanted to believe I was immortal and I could live forever, but the other half kept telling me he was a joke and making me look like a fool. "Eve, I'm telling you the truth. You are Immortal, and your soul chose this chain necklace. This is yours." I couldn't believe this, he was telling the truth. It was mine, it IS mine. And it always will. I looked at it, and then looked at Lance and in my eyes he knew I believed it. He smiled, and sighed in relief. I laughed and put the necklace on. "Let's go back to Susie's."

I nodded, and we walked back to my house. I began to wondered if I stay seventeen, or if I get to grow up to be eighteen before my immortality kicked in. Lance was seventeen, at least that I know of, and if he's seventeen... then does that mean I stay seventeen too? I was about to ask him that, but he opened my house door, flopped on the sofa kicked his feet up, and began reading a magazine like he owned the place. I scoffed at him, and sniffed the air. I noticed Susie was making chocolate chip cookies and my stomach growled at me. "Oh, Eve! I'm so glad you're back. Listen, I know it's difficult hearing your life is gone forever, trust me I know. I've been there, and I was devastated that I wouldn't have a normal life, but once I found I could bind myself to someone I was relief. But, as you can see I haven't found the right one." She smiled heartily at me, and I felt bad for her. "Sit, please. I have more things to tell you, much more important things." I sat down beside Lance on the sofa, and she sat on one of the chairs directly in front of me. Our furniture was classy, and original. The sofa was red and so very comfy while the chairs were hard and uncomfortable. Susie played with her special mittens, and looked awkward just sitting there not saying anything. Finally, she cleared her throat and looked to Lance and me. "Eve, Lance, me and the Council of Mortals, which is a group of Elders who are the first humans to walk the planet and with that they were gifted with Immortality to protect humankind, thinks that Eve is the next Vikina." Lance almost jumped off the couch when Susie said that. "What do you mean you guys think Eve is the next _Vikina?!__"_

The real question was what the hell a Vikina is. "Lance, please don't make this into a big thing." Susie was getting frustrated with Lance for the way he was acting, it was in her face expression. "Not a big thing? Are you kidding me, who are you! It is a big thing and you know it! If she's the next Vikina, that means she won't have a normal life, won't have kids be a chance to be Mortal!"My eyes went wide when he said all of that. "Wait! What the hell is a Vikina?" Susie and Lance both looked at me like I just grew antlers and fur. Lance settled down, and sat back on the sofa. Susie played with her mittens and sighed. "The Vikina is the supreme ruler of the Immortals, and humankind. She or he protects the planet from harm and believes that even the smallest creature is sacred." Lance scoffed, and Susie gave him a look. "I'm sorry, but the Vikina can be a real ass. There hasn't been an Vikina for over six centuries and all of a sudden the world wants to give us one? And let's not forget, Eve is the Vikina!" Lance threw a magazine at the wall, obviously extremely pissed off at the while thing. "What's so bad about the Vikina? Am I evil?" I asked in a whispered, afraid what the answer is. Susie sighed, and Lance laughed. "Our last Vikina was Klaus Vanhoustin. The Vikina holds extremely powerful, and amazing power and only he or she can hold it. Klaus used his power for torment and evil, and at the end it destroyed him. The Vikina puts everyone else first before him, his decisions and actions reflex on everyone on the planet. His soul purpose is to protect Immortals and humankind from evil, and he or she will never die. Klaus was the last Vikina, and we thought the Vikina was never going to return back to his home, but apparently he has." Lance was obviously upset by the whole conversation, and who could blame him? I felt pretty upset by myself that I could never have a normal life. I sighed, and Susie got up, and went into the kitchen. Lance sighed, and my phone began ringing. I checked the caller ID and Ava was calling me. "Hey, guess what! Kyle asked me to the dance! By the way, the Prom is tomorrow. At seven, so be ready!"I said okay, and hung up. I walked into the kitchen and waited for my Aunt to put down her OJ. "Something wrong?" She asked, finally noticing me. I shook my head in the no motive. "I'm going to go to bed, it's late and Ava and I has plans. Night, Susie." She waved goodbye, and I slowly headed upstairs. I changed into my pajamas and laid into bed. I couldn't sleep, every time I closed my eyes I pictured my family and how much I missed them. I remember how my mom smelt, warm, she always used Cotton Candy perfume, she told me she felt like sixteen all over again while wearing it and my dad always laughed at it.

I finally fell asleep, and at three in the morning I woke up by a crack at my window. It startled me, and I jumped. I thought it wasn't anything to worry about, so I laid back down and tried to fall asleep again. _**CRACK!** _There it was again. I flew out of my bed and stopped in front of my window. I could see the outline of the shadow, and it looked human. I was conflicted if I should go run down the hallway screaming bloody Mary for Lance and my Aunt, or to grow some balls and be the brave girl I truly am and open the window to see who or what was standing in front of my window at three in the damn morning. It knocked on my window, making me jump and nearly screaming. I finally stood up straight, and slowly pulled back the curtains and what stood on my roof was a guy. He wore a black long robe and his hair was spiky and black. He startled me, he was magnificent looking and I nearly fainted at the sight. I slowly open the window to see what this stranger wanted. "Can I help you?" I asked, afraid what he might wanted. What if he wanted to kill me and dump my body in a ditch? "Well, if you could open the window a bit more I will tell you." I bit my lip, wondering if I should. I dared myself, and open the window wider. "Thank you." All of a sudden, my body went numb, and I fell into his arms. He picked me up, and carried me out of my bedroom, while closing my window. "What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper, fearing the worse was yet to come. I felt warm in his arms, and part of me wanted him to keep me in his arms and the other part wanted to get the hell out of there. "I'm taking you to my kingdom, Eve. There's no need to fear me, I'm not going to hurt you." He went behind a building, and slowly went to my neck. He began nibbling on it, and then out of no where I felt sharp, sharp pain at my neck. I gasped in pain, and realized he was biting me. "Wha- what are you doing to me?" "Shh, it's okay. I'm hungry, so hungry." And the next thing I knew, I was lying on my back looking at the sky, and hearing Lance shout and yell at this stranger. I was in darkness. I was alone.

Chapter Three

"What the hell were you doing, Sebastian! Are you insane!? Do you even have a brain in that dead head of yours?!" My eyelids were wanting to close, but I forced them open. I could barely move, I felt so weak, so helpless. I heard laughter, "Relax, God damn. You Immortals are so predictable. Never can trust an innocent vampire, can we?" I groaned in pain, and I felt scared when I saw blood all over me. I didn't realize that Lance was holding me, covering my wound until he was in my face. "Damn it, Sebastian do something. Feed her your blood." Sebastian got up, and slowly took his sweet ass time to get to me. He bit his wrist, and put it to my mouth. I didn't want to drink his blood, what if I turn into a Vampire? "Stop rejecting it, it will help you." Lance was soothing me, making me feel better and he slowly lifted my head to Sebastian's wrist and blood dripped down my throat and in seconds my neck felt better, and I felt like myself. I felt energy, and I could move my muscles. "Are you okay now?" Lance asked, letting go of me. I nodded and slowly got to my feet. Once I saw Sebastian, I punched him as hard as I could and he was surprised. "Damn, Doll." He backed up putting his hands out in front of him. "I surrender, you can't blame an old silly vampire feeding can you?" I was confused, I didn't know what was going on. "What are you talking about? Vampires aren't real, dumbass." Sebastian bursted into laughter, and I glared at him narrowing my eyes just to show him how annoy he was making me. "Eve, vampires are real. They are dead, and pathetic and obviously they don't have a functioning brain in their useless head." Lance snarled at Sebastian, who purched himself on a trash can behind the dark building he bit me at. "Ouch, that really hurt my feelings, Lancy." I crossed my arms across my chest, and waited for answers. Lance sighed, "Vampires aren't just some myth, they are real and they aren't like anything in stories. They don't change into bats, and most of them can control their bloodlust." I looked at Sebastian, who flicked his long black shiny hair to the side of his face. His hoodie was down, and I could see his face features clearly now. His cheekbones were flawless, and his eyes were amazing. They were like carved from angels, from the looks of it his eye color wasn't a regular color, it looked more blackish, but with a hint of red in it. But not too much red, where it's visible and more obvious to see but enough that you really have to look in his eyes to actually see. Sebastian caught my glare, and winked and Lance sighed. "Do you have any idea what you could've caused, Sebastian?" Lance was staring at him, you could practically see his rage in his glare. Sebastian rolled his eyes and picked up a rat that was running along the trash cans. He bit it, and I nearly gagged it was so disgusting. Lance flicked the rat out of his hand, and shoved Sebastian to the wall. The rat ran off, and Sebastian sighed. "Lancy, look what you did. My food is running off, I'm pretty sure I didn't order it to go." I felt sick, I felt like I was going to faint or something. My vision was becoming blurry, and I couldn't hear Lance yelling at Sebastian. My pulse picked up, and I felt wrong, I felt awful. What was happening to me?

Everything went blue, Lance and Sebastian were blue, light blue the buildings and cement were dark blue and I could hear and see perfectly again. I felt cold, freezing I could see my breath. Sebastian noticed I was missing, "Where's Eve?" Lance turned around in an instant, worried. "Eve! Eve, where are you!" Sebastian was gone, I couldn't see where he went, just his direction, since he was going so fast and Lance went the other direction Sebastian went. I was alone, left standing where I was collapsed thanks to Sebastian. "What's going on..." I whispered to myself. "You are simply lost, my child." I jumped, turning around to see an old guy, with grey hair and wearing cackiest and a checkered T-shirt. "Who are you? Where am I, what's going on?" The old guy came closer to me, and he transformed into Sebastian. I looked at him in shocked, and confused. "I'm simply just the guy who wants to save you." I was so confused, so lost and desperately wanting to know what was happening. Was I going mad? "From who? What are you talking about?" Lance came back, and sat near my foot even though he couldn't see me and sighed. In his hand was a necklace and it opened. Inside the necklace was a picture of me. "From him." I stared at the picture and realized where it was from.


End file.
